Flashback
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Bart gets a pleasant flashback to his future love and Wally reflects over whether his future will be so bright if Artemis is not present. This one-shot holds confusion, angst, Victor Stone, and some Bette/Richard action. Raven/Bart with underlying Spitfire. Rated K , Review.


Flashback

Summary: Bart gets a pleasant flashback to his future love and Wally reflects over whether his future will be so bright if Artemis is not present. This one-shot holds confusion, angst, Victor Stone, and some Bette/Richard action.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Raven/Bart

AN: First Raven/Bart I've done. And first YJ story I've written in a while. I hope I can get Bart right, Raven is easy to write [I RP her all of the time ;D] and I RP with one main Bart [Love Ya Chris c:], so I hope I can get him right, especially with his funky words [crash, moded, mode].

Anyway, review please! It's crucial.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

After being rejected by Jaime for hanging out, Bart collapsed in a heap onto the makeshift bed [which was really a floppy, lump filled couch], and thought long and hard.

'Totally feeling the mode.' He thought with a grumble. Their new **Head Quarters** [which was really just a mangled, abandoned old warehouse with a build up of some colorful fungus near the door, broken light fixtures (minus a few salvaged), and broken windows that made it rather drafty at any point in the day.]

Yeah, they hit rock bottom pretty quick.

"Not crash at all…" He mumbled, blue eyes wandering around a bit.

A door opening brought the speedster to his feet and he whirled around to stare at the new arrival.

Nightwing.

Bart sped over in front of him. "So how's La'Gaan? Is Megs okay? I hear Deathstroke was involved! Is everyone-" Nightwing's hand lurched forward to hold Bart's lips together and to end the younger boy's curious chatter.

"Calm down Bart and start again. Slower." Bart looked sheepish when Nightwing removed his hand, but sputtered loudly, his face twisting into on of disgust. He smacked his lips, wiping them off on his arm.

"Your glove tastes like sweat." He mumbled, before peeking up at him. "Sorry," He said with a slight grin. "I get anxious when I'm moded."

Nightwing just shook his head, stepping over to his bed. He crouched down onto all fours, sliding a silver tinted suitcase out from under the bed and propping it up. Bart was at his side within a second. "Sooo, whatcha doing?" Nightwing disregarded him at first and stood up, grasping the suitcase in a firm grip and headed straight for the door.

Bart frowned and raced over to his side. "Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down birdie, where ya heading? Hot date? Special meeting?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning cheekily. "Is it Bette Kane? Because I bet-"

"No." Nightwing answered, before turning and fixating a confused look on him. "Wait…how do you know about my girlfriend?" Bart only answered with a cheeky smirk.

"Oh nothing." He whistled innocently, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Nightwing just ignored it and continued on. "I'm delivering some technology."

"To who and where?" Bart questioned, quirking a brow. It was starting to sound like an interrogation.

"To a man named Victor Stone and-"

"Ole' Vicky-Vic?" Bart broke out grinning, laying his hands on his hips. "Lemme guess, Titans Tower?"

Nightwing's brow furrowed. "Yeah, how did you-"

"Speedsters intuition." Bart said proudly. "Plus me and Vic go way back. So crash!" He exclaimed, bouncing in excitement. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Bart, really, I can't-"

"Can't **not** take me? Ah, love you too Nighty-night, let's go!" Bart cut him off, being rather insistent.

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Fine, but we have to go as civil-" He had hardly gotten the word out before there was a swishing tornado in front of him and Bart was suddenly in his civvies, flashing a prize winning smile. "Ready?"

[OoOoOoO]

"This is so crash!" Bart exclaimed, staring up at the Titans Tower. "This is like before all of the major upgrades and before it became a National monument." He informed casually.

"National monument?" Nightwing questioned. He was now in civvies himself. A form-fitting suit with a tie, and his trademark shades.

"Yup." Bart popped the last consonant. "Total tourist attraction, well, before the mode and all." He gulped hastily in remembrance. "Any who, any other resident Titans I might know?" As they got into an elevator, the metal doors sliding shut.

"Well, Garfield was here for a while."

"Tell me something I don't know dude." Bart snorted, his eyes ghosting over the array of colorful buttons. "Elevators, haven't been in one for a while." He said absently.

Nightwing sighed, leaning against the door and appearing exhausted. "Just find out yourself." He breathed. "And be normal, I don't need Victor freaking out because I brought along a speedster from the future. Not like he can trust you."

"I am totally trustworthy!" Bart insisted while pouting.

Nightwing sent him a look. "He doesn't know you."

Bart crossed his arms in a huff. "Doesn't matter." The elevator doors slid open and Bart sped out into the open, peering around. "Whoa, it's sorta like I remembered it. Totally crash and high-tech."

Nightwing contemplated on whether to question him on that, but ignored it and stepped out. "Vic! You anywhere?" Suddenly a half robotic teenage boy came out. He had one red eye and most of his body was covered in tech. He was rather muscular and only appeared to be around sixteen or so.

Bart broke out into a grin, but held his tongue.

"Hey Richard." Victor greeted lightly, before his eyes drifted over to Bart. "Who's your friend?" He asked timidly. Bart sped forward, extending his hand.

"Bart Allen, Impulse, kid from the future, one of your good friends." He grinned toothily, trying to appear friendly and non-threatening.

Victor's eyebrows rose, but he took the hand and shook it. "Alright then…" His gaze turned to Nightwing. "You have the Boom Tube tech?" He questioned.

"Boom tube? Whoa! Sweet." Bart's grin only got wider. "Didn't know Richie Rich was the one who offered it up to you. You never told me that."

Victor took a step back and reached out to grasp the suitcase. "I'm sorry?"

Bart shrugged, "S'all good. So, any other Titans a-a-a…" He swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw who stepped out.

Her hair was long, trailing down the front of her. It was a rich violet, the same color as her striking eyes. She had a deep purple clock that clung to her, the hood up as she peered through it at Richard, Victor, and finally Bart.

"So crash…" He muttered, staring at her. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating madly in his chest.

"Hey Ray-Ray." Richard greeted with a smirk. Her gaze darkened and eyes narrowed.

"I thought it was already established that I wish not for you to call me that." She turned, pushing the hood down and Bart sucked in a gasp.

She was as gorgeous as the day he remembered it…so beaten and bloody. But she was fine now. Nightwing suppressed a chuckle and stepped forward, patting Bart on the back and startling him, his eyes going wide.

"This is Bart Allen, mostly known as Impulse."

Bart only nodded his head as he openly continued to stare at Raven. The violet-haired girl shifted uncomfortably under the gaze and glanced over at Nightwing, before shyly looking at Bart.

Victor looked between the two of them in confusion. He had never seen Raven -of all people- appear shy.

Bart turned, biting his lip. "Is it cool if I have a minute with Raven **alone**?" He asked, looking between Victor and Nightwing.

Nightwing and Victor exchanged confused glances, before Victor scratched the back of his neck, although it lacked a large amount of skin. "Yeah, sure man. Gotta discuss the Boom Tube installation and all." He ushered Nightwing over to the hall. "C'mon."

They disappeared as the hallway passage slid closed and Bart took a step closer to Raven.

"Do you at all…know me?" He asked shyly, scuffing the floor with his shoe anxiously for an answer.

Her violet eyes bore into his blue ones as he waited for an answer. "You are from my dreams." She said near emotionlessly, but her eyes showed differently.

Bart could see the intensity, the realization. "I-I…Raven…" He reached out and hugged her, holding her tightly to him as tears stung his eyes.

She clutched him back, clinging to him. He held her in an iron tight grip.

"Do you…know?" He felt her nod against him and he wiped hastily at his eyes wide with the back of his hand. "I can't believe the connection goes this far back." He muttered in slight shock.

She sniffled a bit, but tried to disguise. It was hard when her voice was a husky croak. "Bart, it is so hard…to know."

"I know Raven. I know." He stroked her back and leaned back, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Hey…don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Ladies aren't supposed to cry around Impulse."

She merely cracked a tiny smile. "No, they only cry around Bart Allen."

He wrinkled his nose at her little joke and took it as good sign. He wiped away the tears with his fingers. "I've missed you in the future. It's hard to get along when Val's over my neck all the time."

Now it was her turn for her nose to wrinkle. "I never liked that girl."

"I know you didn't." He smiled. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before they both started to lean forward…when suddenly…

The doors slid open and Victor and Nightwing were walking out, talking merrily before looking over at each of their friends and noticing them kissing.

Bart leaped away from her, his cheeks flushing as he stuttered for words. "Y-Yeah Richie, think we should…go. ByeRaven!" He said speedily, swerving around and speeding out and disappearing through the hallway.

Both Nightwing and Victor looked to Raven for a reaction.

Her brows rose as she looked at them, folding her arms indignantly. "What? He's my boyfriend from the future." She scowled before stalking back to her room, leaving the two men dumbfounded.

[OoOoOoO]

"I dunno what to do Wally! She's like my girlfriend in the future, well -was- and she's here! She even knows too! Some sort of dream something! I'm not feeling moded at all, it's so crash to know that she knows too." Bart ranted in a slumped position, stuffing his face with chicken whizzies.

Wally leant back against the couch, his posture lazy. "Well, at least you're girlfriend is still around, mines off fighting in the Atlantic Ocean or whatever." He grumbled.

Bart whirled his head around and fixated him with a glare. "Stop pouting! She'll be just fine! Besides, you two are-" He stopped right there, realizing he was going to end up going way too far and giving things away.

Wally gripped the sides of his chair as he leant forward, narrowing his eyes. "We are what?"

Bart stuffed another handful of chicken whizzies in his mouth, "Nothing." He mumbled with his mouth full. "Forget I said anything."

His green eyes darkened. "She's going to be okay…right?"

Bart stared at him. "Dude, I'm not supposed to give that kind of-"

"Is she going to be okay?! It's not that hard of a freaking question!" He growled, his knuckles turning a pasty white shade as his circulation was fading. "You have no idea how hard it is…to not know if she is going to live…or what's going to happen. You don't know Bart, you just have no idea…" Wally bowed his head, clenching his teeth.

Bart knew because he could see his jaw tightening. Bart sighed. "I know Wally, I know all too well. How do you think I lost Raven?" His voice was a dull, lifeless whisper.

_**Flashback**_

"_You'll be safe, right?" An older Bart Allen addressed an also older Raven. He held her shoulders in a firm grip as he stared into her eyes. "This is an important convert mission, but you have to promise me to be careful. Your Father isn't exactly friendly and it wouldn't be crash if you injured."_

_Raven smiled wryly, her fingers wrapping around his wrists. "I will be alright Bart, I promise you. Who would be there to slow you down when you're about to choke on your food?" She joked, trying to lighten things for once._

_Bart was so very serious when it came to her leaving on dangerous missions._

_She leaned forward and place a gentle, loving kiss on his lips. "I will be safe. I promise you Bart."_

_He gave a small smile and leaned his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her eyes. "I know, I am just being a worry wart. So not crash." He mumbled._

"_It is fine Bart. It is rather…sweet." She released his wrists and looked at him once more. "I must go now, I wish not to keep them waiting any longer." She enveloped him in a hug. "I will see you when I get home." Bart nodded, burying his head in her hair and smelling her scent._

_Lavender._

"_I love you Raven," He murmured into her ear. Raven smiled and stroked his head. _

"_I love you as well Bart." She pressed one more kiss to his lips, before padding over to join Cyborg, Garfield, and the others as they disappeared on the ship._

_Bart waved sadly, his shoulders slumping._

_Little did he know that that was the last time he would ever see her._

_End Of Flashback_

"That's so…tragic. I'm sorry Bart, I didn't know." Wally leaned forward, clasping his hands together and frowning.

Bart looked up with a sigh, resting his head in his palm. "It's fine, I got over it eventually. But it still kills me more of the time. Wouldn't really know, would you?" He cracked a wry smile, before going back to a grimace.

Wally's frown deepened. "Look, man, if you need a better place to stay then that dump in Blüdhaven, you can-"

"Stay here?" Bart broke out into a grin. "That would be great! I don't got much and-" Wally lost himself in his thoughts at Bart continued to chatter merrily, totally forgetting his last sad story.

Oh god, what was he getting himself into?

[OoOoOoO]

After going through a long night of Bart talking non-stop, Wally retired to bed using an excuse [he had a final in the morning] to get the speedster to shut up and bid him a final good night.

The former speedster plopped down on his bed with a sigh, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He turned his head and his emerald gaze swept over an array of photos, most of Artemis and him.

A small smile lit up his face when he saw the one from New Years five years ago. It felt like forever, five years. So much change and all.

Richard had taken the screen shot of it after getting a hold of the video and he ended up giving it to him on Christmas a couple of years back to remind him of his great relationship.

He kept it of course, Artemis teasing him about it, but he liked the photo. He was an inner sap.

Wally sighed heavily. He just needed her home and safe and in his arms again.

He didn't need a Flashback of the simulation, he just needed her.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: I hope it was not too horrid…I felt nervous while writing it…please review

~Nat


End file.
